Sincerely
by LilyLuna232
Summary: Seriously Guys, get it right!   This is what the Harry Potter characters think of most fanfictions. Starts with Next Gen but will do more of the original characters and their parents as well
1. Sincerely, Albus Severus Potter

So I got this idea from reading H O R I Z O N S story and I thought it was hilarious so I had to try it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction writers,<p>

Scorpius and I will _**NEVER **_be together.

End of Story,

Goodbye,

The End.

Sincerely, Albus Severus Potter

* * *

><p>Remember, R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Sincerely, James Sirius Potter

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter. Or Hogwarts...

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I am not, and never will, date Rose.

She is my cousin for crying out loud!

That is just gross and disgusting.

Sincerely, James Sirius Potter

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Sincerely, Lily Luna Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...still

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

My mother would like to point out that she is married to Harry.

My Aunt would like to say she is married to Ron.

Neither of them are married to Draco, nor do they want to.

They wouldn't leave me alone until I told you.

Sincerely, Lily Luna Potter

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Sincerely, Scorpius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I DON"T AND WILL PROBABLY NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER! Unless I win the lottery and buy it from J.K. Rowling, but that's never going to happen...

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers:<p>

Who ever came up with me being in love with HERMIONE is completely mental.

First of all, I am a SLYTHERIN.

Second of all, I'm in love with her DAUGHTER.

Lastly, she is WAY to old for me.

Sincerely, Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Sincerely, Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the Harry Potter Series.

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I would just like to point out that I do not fall in love with any of these people. Ginny was quite angry when she read some fanfiction where I fall in love with them.

Voldemort

Draco

Dobby

Hermione

Crabbe

Goyle

(Who would even think that?)

Gilderoy Lockheart

Fred

George

I know there are many more, but I think you get the point, the only person I love is Ginny Weasely.

Sincerely, Harry James Potter

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R<p> 


	6. Sincerely, Gregory Goyle

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Harry Potter Series boo hoo...

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I would like to point out that Crabbe and I do NOT get married.

Sincerely, Goyle

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	7. Sincerely, Victoire Weasely

Disclaimer: I still don't own the HP series, :'(

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I don't know why there are so many stories of Lily and Teddy getting together, because that is just plain weird. She is like a sister to him. They practically grew up together and if I find out that there is something going on, I will kill them both. Teddy loves ME, not Lily, she's like eleven years younger than him!

Sincerely, Vicoire Weasely

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Sincerely, Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I feel like being boring so here it goes: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

It really pains me when I see so many of these ghastly tales about me being with anyone other than my Lily. Especially when I see them about me and Granger or even * **shudders *** Potter...

If I see anymore of these, I will personally blow your head off.

Sincerely, Severus Snape

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	9. Sincerely, Voldemort

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Harry Potter series. Well that was boring...

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

AVADA KADAVRA!

Good, now that you are all dead, I won't have to deal with all these crazy fanfictions of me falling in love. I am evil! I do not love! Get that in your minds, you filthy muggles! Why am I even talking to you? Now I feel the need to kill myself for associating myself with such scum!

Sincerely, Lord Voldemort

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	10. Sincerely, Fred Weasley

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Harry Potter series, and I want to cry. :'(

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I know I am supposed to be dead, but I have come back to life for just a few minutes to set something straight.

My twin brother, George, did in fact steal Angelina Johnson from me.

Sure I was dead, but still!

I mean, how could he do such a thing?

And don't even get me started on Angelina practically forgetting I even existed!

Sincerely, Fred Weasley

* * *

><p>Please don't favoritealert this story without leaving a review!


	11. Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... I still don't own the Harry Potter Series.

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Just because my last name is Fudge, doesn't mean all I eat is fudge!

Get it straight you muggles.

Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge

* * *

><p>Ok so I don't think there are actually any fanfictions about Fudge eating fudge, but I thought that it would be funny! Also please don't favorite without leaving a review! I don't care it if is just 'good job' or something like that, it still makes my day!<p> 


	12. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Me don't be ownin' HP series still... _dang!_

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

dooop diddy blooop yip!

Oh how I would love to marry Snape, or Harry, or Draco, or maybe even Voldemort! Wouldn't that be so great?

OH NO! This is posted on FANFICTION! My life is over!

Oh wait. I'm dead.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Yeah... haha I had to put him in this. Hope you enjoyed! P.S. I got over 1,500 hits for this story today! Thanks everybody who has read this! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	13. Sincerely, James Potter

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I still don't own the Harry Potter Series. I sooo wish I did though. That would be amazing.

* * *

><p>Dear Fanficion Writers,<p>

HAHA! In your face, Snape! Lily loves me and not you! Now why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set? (the words of Padfoot).

Oh and fanfiction writers, if I see one more story about Lily and Snape falling in love, I think I will have to kill you.

Sincerely, James Potter

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R! Your guys rock!<p>

And also, I would like to personally thank weirdgiraffe and HannahNoel1217 for reviewing practically EVERY single chapter that I put up! Thanks guys!


	14. Sincerely, Gilderoy Lockheart

Disclaimer: Oh Hello there! Do you own the Harry Potter series? Because I don't!

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Hello there. This is an odd sort of website, isn't it?

You write stories on here?

About ME?

I'm Honored!

Sincerely, Gilderoy Lockheart

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	15. Sincerely, Lily Evans Potter

Disclaimer: I'm very put out at the moment. Why? Because I STILL don't own the Harry Potter series

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

So I don't really know why I have to tell you this, other than the fact that James told me he would murder me if I didn't... anyways, I am supposed to tell you that Hippogriffs don't taste good on Thursday's. Like I said, I don't know why I had to tell you that. Apparently James and Sirius have some sort of hilarious inside joke about that.

Sincerely, Lily Potter

P.S. Help me! Why did I decide to marry James? AHHH! Kidding honey!

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	16. Sincerely, Collin Creevey

Disclaimer: I feel like being boring. I don't own the Harry Potter Series.

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Do you happen to know Harry Potter?

Do you think you could his autograph for me?

Gee Thanks!

Sincerely, Collin Creevey

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Also, I just have to say, while i was looking for a new fanfiction to read, I saw under characters, they finally added Fred Weasely II! That just made my day!  
>Oh and also, last night I had an amazing dream that I got to meet James and Oliver Phelps (Fred and George!) It was the best dream ever. But i wish it was real...<p> 


	17. Sincerely, Dolores Jane Umbridge

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES, AND I NEVER WILL!

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Due to the fact that all muggle schools in the entire world are not teaching the amount they should be, I, Dolores jane Umbridge, am going to take over every school so that the children will be properly educated.

Wait a second. I hate muggles. Well since I have already said I am going to take over all the schools, I might as well, but be warned, you are never going to want to go to school again. Tee hee!

Sincerely,

Dolores Jane Umbridge

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thanks!<p> 


	18. Sincerely, Severus Snape again

Disclaimer: I think you all get the point. I obviously don't own the Harry Potter Series.

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I know many of you think that I do not shower, but that is not the case. I do in fact shower every single day. But, no matter how hard I try, I can not get the greasy look out of my hair! It is not my fault, you people.

If you have any suggestions about shampoos, please notify me immediately.

Sincerely, Severus Snape

* * *

><p>I know this doesn't really sound like Snape, but I thought it was funny, so I decided to go with it. (And yes I realize I have already done one about Snape, but I kinda forgot until I was saving it... so deal!)<p>

Please Review!


	19. Sincerely, Rita Skeeter

Disclaimer: Even though I haven't had time to update in forever, I still don't own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p>Dear fanfiction writers,<p>

If you ever happen to see Hermione Granger, tell her that I am still upset about when she turned me in to beetle permanently.

She is just lucky I got turned back.

I will find her and get my revenge. Maybe by telling the world she is cheating on her husband with Victor Krum? That sounds exciting!

Sincerely, Rita Skeeter

* * *

><p>Please Review! I want to know what you think!<p> 


	20. Sincerely, Dudley Dursley

Disclaimer; Yeha, even after wishing for years and years, I still don't own the Harry Potter Series...

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Wirters,<p>

I was just browsing the web when I came across this website. And you guys enjoy writing about Harry? And all of his freakish friends from... that school? That just doesn't seem to make any sense... You all aught to go to the doctors and make sure your brains are functioning correctly...

Sincerely, Dudley Dursley.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
